


These Sinful Delights

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Play Characters, Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anniversary, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, First Time, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, Honeypot Missions, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Play: Nocturnality (A3!), Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Spitroasting, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, as well as other relationships and characters, because of the liquor-filled chocolates, implied Franz/Nonomiya, though that one is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: A flash fic collection delving into the sultry, passionate fantasies of various relationships, brought into reality.Written for A3! NSFW Week 2: Valentine's Edition.Day 1: Food Play (HisoHoma)Day 2: Memories (ChikaIta)Day 4: Confession (AzuHoma)Day 5: Play Universe (KotaReo)Day 6: Lingerie + Day 3: Performance (AzuHoma)Day 7: Valentine's | Free Day (AzuHisoHoma)
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka/Yukishiro Azuma, Arisugawa Homare/Yukishiro Azuma, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Kutou Reo/Seo Kouta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	1. Human S'more (Day 1 - Food Play / HisoHoma)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am officially jumping into this filthy rabbit hole. There will be a total of six flash fics for my contribution for this NSFW week. I hope you enjoy the first one.
> 
> Special thanks to [Kanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscusmemoirs) for beta reading.

Homare did say that Hisoka would have anything that he desired for his birthday last December.

But the poet would never expect himself to be naked, covered in marshmallow fluff, chocolate syrup and graham cracker crumbs, as if he was becoming a human s’more. Homare felt the liquid dripping on his skin as Hisoka drizzled the chocolate syrup, his nonchalant expression still visible on his face. 

“Hisoka-kun, treating me like a dessert may be quite a sublime experience. Fluffy white clouds, brown fountain, decadent ash falling onto me like a canvas. About to be-”

“Arisu, still a noisy one. Best that you keep quiet while I enjoy this present,” Hisoka interrupted like an obnoxious child before setting the bottle aside and climbing onto the table.

“Hmmph. Still like a petulant child even at a time like-” Homare wasn’t able to finish his protest as he felt Hisoka’s tongue latching onto his neck, tasting the sweet concoction. He pressed both his lips together as Hisoka nipped, leaving behind a mark there. Good thing that Homare’s wardrobe included high-collared suits and sweaters designed to conceal that spot.

Homare struggled not to moan as he felt Hisoka licking one of his chocolate-covered nipples, fingers playing with the other one and being coated with the same brown liquid. Homare’s hands clenched into fists; hearing Hisoka’s hum as he enjoyed the treat was enough to drive the poet insane. As Hisoka’s mouth latched onto another nipple, he shuddered, lips thinning a bit more into a tight line.

Once the chest was licked clean, the mouth and tongue reached for Homare’s mid-section, the tip of the damp organ tracing the contours of the flat abs. Then, the tongue dipped into the navel, leading to another shiver running down the naked body. The poet’s cheeks were flushed, aroused at the sight of Hisoka taking his time, taking in every single morsel of the sweet treat. The food was spread until it reached Homare’s hips yet the emerald-eyed male enjoyed it as if it was ambrosia. By the time the food was consumed completely, Homare’s body was now sensitive, the saliva making the skin damp and glistening under the moonlight.

Then, Hisoka captured his beloved’s lips in a passionate kiss. The taste of chocolate and marshmallow mixed together, encompassing both their taste buds together… In Homare’s mind, it was sublime, describing Hisoka’s favorite flavor profile.

If only Homare could write at this point, but Hisoka wouldn’t like it if he was ignored like that.

Speaking of Hisoka, he leaned up, licking up the remnants of the treat. His smile was minuscule yet it was enough to make Homare’s heart race, “Thanks for the food. Now I want more...” 

“May I request to move from the table?”

“...Mmm, you may, but keep your eyes on me.”

“You are definitely spoiled as always, Hisoka-kun.”


	2. Deja Vu (Day 2 - Memories / ChikaIta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One account of his past life resurfacing during the time he makes love to the one below him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended that you read Act 5 onwards since this fic contains a few spoilers about Chikage and Hisoka's past identities.

_ In the past, April believed that December was more suited for honeypot missions. Yet, there was this one time in which, in order to acquire confidential information regarding the target’s location for a past mission, he pursued a fake relationship with the target’s brother. Sure enough, things escalated from there, leading to a sexual intercourse. _

_ He could still hear the moans pouring from lips, hands roaming around the waist then resting on the hips. April grunted as he pounded hard, skin slapping against skin. The one below him surely liked it rough. After this, April would leave on the pretense that he would be on a business trip, with uncertainty on whether to come back or not. _

_ Truly, just for business, no strings attached. Yet, the tears coursing down the man’s visage as April pleasured him… It was just- _

“Senpai?”

Chikage shook his head, the mental fog dispersing. He was no longer in the dingy hotel room, but instead inside Room 103, the low light of the lamp being the only illumination. And the one below him was Itaru, tears streaking down in such similar manner, cheeks flushing red. 

That expression… Chikage just couldn’t stop recalling it. The way Itaru was taken, too, with his hands on the gamer’s hips as an anchor…

The shadow of such a past memory returned to haunt him. 

Yet, Chikage reminded himself that things had changed. He had a new family, and the relationship he had right now was all too real.

“Senpai, did I-”

“No, it’s not you. It’s the sense of deja vu.”

Itaru pouted like a petulant child, “I still have games to grind, so give me your best shot.”

Chikage smirked, “Then don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow.” That was his last warning before the intense thrust, leading Itaru to moan like as if he has become an incubus’ slave in one of the past eroge titles the gamer had played before.


	3. commuovere (Day 4 - Confession / AzuHoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **commuovere (Italian, v.) -** to stir, to touch, to move to tears
> 
> Before their first time, there were words that must be brought to light first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, AzuHoma is also a cute ship for me, and seeing that there aren't much flowers in this garden, time for me to plant another flower via this fic. 
> 
> Also, about the part about Homare's weakness as well as Azuma's past job as a professional cuddler, they have been mentioned in the main story as well as several other event stories. Recommended to read them first.
> 
> Plus, I used this [link](https://crescendo-for-survival.tumblr.com/post/178046262807/one-word-ideas-for-when-youre-feeling-stuck) as one way to find a suitable title for this flash fic. Kudos to the blog owner for that. ^^

“Before we continue, may I confess something important?”

“I won’t mind hearing it from you. Take your time,” Azuma reassured, hand splaying up on Homare’s bare chest. Considering how the two were currently alone in the bedroom of a hotel thanks to the poet’s editor being a tad generous with the discount coupons for a night there, it would be a waste not to use it.

“I… was this close to being intimate with my ex. But back then, because of my total lack of empathy and experience, me saying that I was not yet used to this led to them becoming disappointed in me,” Homare looked away; his ex may be a bit too eager on such a prospect yet that was one of the many cases in which it ended up being rubbed off the wrong way, “I attempted to console them through reassuring that there might be a next time, but then…”

Azuma was no stranger to hearing such problems because of his past job. Some of his past clients confessed to that predicament. Gently, the silver-haired man stroked his cheek, leading to a deep eye contact between the two.

“It can’t be helped, but I can assure you that what you feel is valid. Intimacy can be more than just the physical contact; it’s about sharing a future together, to feel what the other feels, both good and bad. Even with me being around my clients, when it comes to something like this… You are the first to reach out to me with this kind of request.”

Homare paused, a slight loss for words, “Really?”

Azuma nodded, “And I’ll make sure that the slow steps will be worth trying. This kind of intimacy can be cute.”

Touched by the words, Homare’s ruby eyes glistened, his throat and chest aching. It didn’t take long for the crystalline tears to trail down his flushed cheeks. “Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Azuma-kun.”

And the kiss they shared was slow and gentle. With both of them being naked and Homare feeling a bit at ease, the ministrations they shared were unhurried. Every kiss that Azuma left behind on Homare’s skin was a brand sending tingles up the spine, the gentle nips leaving small marks in some places. Plus, the poet arching up his back to press against the other, a silent beg for more, was a delight from the ex-cuddler’s perspective.

Homare returned the favor in a similar manner, leaving behind gentle kisses on Azuma’s pale skin together with the similar marks. Though his mouth, being good in spurting out poetry, worked on attacking his erogenous zones like an adept conductor, cheeks still tinged a deep red. Azuma’s moans and accolades, to Homare’s ears, were a symphony; perhaps, one day, he may never get enough of such sounds every time they would spend time like this, driving him insane. Hands wandered, relishing more of the smooth skin that Azuma had taken care of for a long time. 

Maybe Homare should ask his beloved for more beauty tips, but then again, Azami and Yuki were also part of such a club, so it wouldn’t be easy.

For their first time, Homare let Azuma go on top of him, the ex-cuddler’s lubed length lining against the prepared butthole before pushing forward. The red-head’s moan and expletives were muffled under the pillow as he was taken from behind, the thrusts moderately paced and on-point. The grip on the soft material was tight as they were both close to reaching the summit. And by the time they both reached there, it was as if they were both bathed in radiant light.

Sure enough, it was worth having that talk. And Homare was still in tears as he basked in the afterglow of their first time. Azuma brushed away the dampness with his thumb before brushing a kiss on the other’s forehead. 


	4. Taste of You (Day 5 - Play Universe / KotaReo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain salaryman gets a bit too hung up with the past. Someone has to take care of it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place some time after the canon events in the Nocturnality universe. KotaReo is definitely cute but won't change the fact that I'm promoting the FuraNono agenda as much as I can.
> 
> Also, happy b-day to Homare! The birthday boy will show up in the last two fics after this one, so watch out for them!

He could still feel it, the stinging bite of the fangs piercing into his skin as his blood was savored, all before he was left alone. 

It had been months since Reo left him, yet Kota ended up being a bit too hung up on him. It was unfortunate that during some days that the salaryman was all alone, he visualized what might occur if it wasn’t for the pesky hunters. Ryohei may just be the warm-up before there would be others coming for Reo and Franz.

In Nonomiya’s case, such a plot was always the formula in those media materials that included such a race.

And yet, Kota still couldn’t forget the silver-haired male. He imagined Reo sucking his blood again, the tingling sensation that sent his senses into overdrive, including his hormones. Those stupid hormones…

Kota’s mouth was covered by a hand as he stroked himself, being alone in his own bedroom, stark naked and laying down on the soft mattress. The long day of work was an exhausting one and it didn’t help that such thoughts would overwhelm him as soon as he arrived home. The images of the possible tryst resumed, the pale skin that would be marked with a hickey, hands grasping his back as they-

The sliding of the glass window and the gust of wind cut through Kota’s reverie. Startled, he scrambled to sit up, legs sliding against the sheets. Eyes dilated at the familiar visage that was once again brought to reality, moonlight shimmering at the platinum hair and golden eyes. 

“R-reo?! Since when did you decide to come back?”

“It’s… quite a long story, and our reunion may not last long. It will be a matter of time before the hunters will show up again,” the vampire slid the window closed, “Although… what’s with you being naked at this time, Kota? Did something happen?”

It certainly didn’t help that the salaryman’s erection was still hard. Kota scrambled for words, “I admit… The lingering feelings since the day you left me. Up to now, I still miss you. It’s asphyxiating and.. What you see here is-”

“I guess… what you are doing may be an indication of such lingering feelings towards me, correct?” Reo stepped forward, his signature black jacket draped on a chair. 

How embarrassing. Kota looked away but managed a small nod. Reo’s laughter was a chiming bell to his ears as the vampire sat beside him. At the feeling of the cold hand grasping the hot erection, the salaryman’s cheeks tinged a deep red.

“You are currently the silly one here. What an interesting sight of human nature.”

“Yet you left me behind, and it still stung,” Kota retorted, though his bottom lip was caught under his teeth as the stroke was slow and steady. It would be a lie when he didn’t dream about the scenery occurring mentally at least once in his life. With the strokes becoming a bit faster, he shuddered, toes curling slightly.

“Since how long your feelings remained after my departure?” Reo asked, thumb brushing against the tip.

“Mmm… A long time. May have been months since your departure,” Kota replied, his dick twitching. The pre-cum dripped down the tip, staining the vampire’s hand. 

“Do you guarantee that me doing this to you can help in satisfying such a carnal craving?”

“Actually…” Crap. There were a lot of words that he wanted to say, yet, with his mind being muddled with the pleasurable fog, he was gradually becoming mush. “There’s a lot more, but with the current circumstances… I am afraid that we may both get hurt.”

Reo hummed, “Definitely true, but there is another form of reassurance that you can count on.” His eyes were glued to his hand resuming such ministrations. 

“Wait, do you mean-”

The vampire’s lips pressed against Kota’s, chilly yet slightly sweet. His tongue danced with the other’s in a slow waltz as the strokes intensified. At this point, the human’s brain zapped with a short circuit, body tingling, the heat in his abdomen about to burst at any minute. The moan was close against Reo’s lips as he whispered, “I’m close… I can’t…”

And when the coil snapped, Kota yelped loudly, the white ropes of liquid shooting out and landing on Reo’s hand. Some may end up on the stomachs, too. 

Reo’s eyes narrowed at the end result of such aid. He gave his own messy hand a gentle lick, the semen coating his tongue, “Mmmm… This is something I’ll keep in mind the next time we meet.”

“You will leave me again… don’t you?” Kota reached for a box of tissues, using a few sheets to wipe off the mess.

“Sadly, yes,” Reo’s smile was melancholic, “But who knows? Returning to you may lead to something much more unexpected. Not sure on when and where.”

For now, the salaryman would only hope that the unexpected result would be on a positive note, “But I am glad that… my feelings are not totally one-sided. I’ll hold onto that, and I’ll make sure that we will meet again.”

“Fufu. Humans are indeed emotional creatures. Franz was right on that one.”

“Though where is he?”

“Basically, your co-worker has become his temporary babysitter.”

Kota would only imagine poor Nonomiya’s life becoming more excruciating with that companion around. 


	5. Entranced (Day 6 - Lingerie + Day 3 - Performance / AzuHoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something extraordinary taking place for their first anniversary, and Homare's given the front row seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, lingerie pole dancer Azuma lives in my head rent-free. 
> 
> For this fic, I mashed the Day 3 and 6 prompts together. Also, there is a slight spoiler for the backstage story of Misumi's Burlesque SSR card.
> 
> [Here's](https://www.johnniescloset.com.au/blog/bra-tops-for-men-do-exist-thanks-to-secret-males-latest-mens-underwear-collection/) the reference for the lingerie set Azuma's wearing for the fic.

Sometimes, for possible poetic inspiration, it was best to witness the moment up close.

Though in Homare’s case, it was a bit too close, having the front row seat to that specific moment. The low light of the love hotel room provided a suitable mood for the performance in front of him. Azuma wearing the lacy lingerie as he gripped on the steel home pole, spinning with his platinum locks draping his elegant visage and his eyelashes fluttering. Arms and legs then held on the pole as he levitated, like an acrobat performing at a circus, before descending slowly. 

The lingerie set and video lessons for pole dancing were courtesy of a past client of Azuma’s past job. Coupled with the fact that Misumi was talented in pole dancing as preparation for the burlesque photoshoot because of his athleticism… It wouldn’t hurt for the beautiful man to learn a few more pointers from the triangle enthusiast. The slightly complex techniques took a bit longer to get used to, but for this special occasion, it was worth a shot.

More so when it was because the couple was celebrating their first anniversary of being in a relationship, the love hotel being a fitting venue to stay for the night. Their roommates didn’t mind being left behind at the dorms, though Homare made sure that Guy would utilize the fancy marshmallow supply from Room 205 for Hisoka’s sake.

Azuma’s sultry gaze locked onto his lover, golden yellow meeting ruby red. Homare swallowed as he took in the sight, the prey entranced by the spider that ensnared it with its silk. Treacherous yet enthralling. Azuma’s cheek pressed against the cold metal as he kept his gaze, lithe body sliding down before his serpentine technique signaled the final phase for the private show. 

By the time it was done, Homare was at a loss beyond words, mouth hanging open. Azuma left the pole, turning off the music player, “What do you think? Did that make you feel excited?”

“I… I am not just excited. I was… entranced. Captivated, yearning for more of that dazzling show. You are like a graceful swan unfurling its wings. And now I have a collection of words that I want to incorporate for my poems and-”   
  
“Ssshhh,” the platinum-haired male pressed his index finger to Homare’s lips before kissing the corner of his mouth, “I appreciate the accolades, but save them for later, more so when there is something else that requires my attention.” His free hand rubbed the semi-hard bulge confined inside Homare’s pants.

That was the cue for the ruby-haired poet to blush, “I… I must admit that my appreciation for such talent was shown beyond words. Even my physique has its own response.”

Azuma chuckled, “How cute. However, my special privileges were reserved only for you.” His past job was mostly on business-like terms and there was a lot of teasing on Azuma’s end towards his fellow actors, but the sweet and passionate intimacy that was between lovers sharing a similar destiny…

Only Homare would receive that. 

With the zipper pulled down and the front of the boxers tucked lower, Azuma gave his lover’s erection several gentle licks. Homare pursued his own lips as he watched; he may be asked to tone it down, although…

“Mmmm… I won’t mind if I can hear you. We are not in the dorms, after all. Plus, your voice is a symphony, poetry or not.”

“Thanks, Azuma-kun. I’ll keep that phrase close to my-” Homare moaned when his dick was enveloped into the warm heat of the other’s mouth. “T-tumultuous pleasure enveloping me like fireworks…”

Whatever the genius poet wanted to describe next, Azuma closing his eyes as he took in as much as he could would be the next image to remember in perfect clarity. A murmured stream of accolades, more possible words for his next installment of erotica poetry for his adult fans, poured out of his mouth like a tsunami. Homare’s hand caressed the platinum hair, shiny and soft from the beauty products designed to retain his youthful appearance even with the passage of time.

His flushed face took in the sight of Azuma, face also tinged red and kneeling down between his legs. The fire pooling in Homare’s stomach intensified, close to reaching the summit. Golden eyes locked in with his own and that was when he began losing it, the apex within reach. The white liquid ejaculated, filling Azuma’s mouth to the point that the substance almost dripped down the chin.

Azuma licked his lips, cleaning off the release from his mouth before their lips met in a passionate kiss. The semen’s taste was slightly sweet and they pulled away. Homare felt the lace material pressing against his body, as well as his lover becoming semi-hard, too. 

“If I were the client asking for your services, I won’t mind having to pay extra to witness more of this,” Homare pressed his forehead against Azuma’s.

The platinum-haired man’s laugh was melodic, the bells ringing close to Homare’s heart, “How delightful. For you, though, I may make an exception. Just be prepared for a long night.”


	6. basorexia (Day 7 - Valentine's | Free Day / AzuHisoHoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **basorexia (n.) -** the overwhelming desire to kiss.
> 
> After ingesting those special chocolates, the effects are starting to get into him, leading to an interesting experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. My last fic for the collection. Originally planning for aphrodisiac chocolates but that may be totally non-consensual, so went instead with an alternate route.
> 
> Just like with the previous, I used this [link](https://crescendo-for-survival.tumblr.com/post/178046262807/one-word-ideas-for-when-youre-feeling-stuck) as one way to find a suitable title for this flash fic. Kudos to the blog owner, as usual.

Who would have thought that ingesting too much of those chocolates would lead to something like this?

Those liquor-filled chocolates were among the Valentine’s Day gifts that Homare received. Smoky and sweet on his tongue, the warmth coursing through his veins like honey. Unfortunately, his two boyfriends knew that Homare would become a bit too emotional, and even a bit too enfeebled, when he was drunk. Deep inside, an inebriated Homare may be a perfect target for the two to exchange kisses whenever they were in the mood.

So, for this one time, why not make it count? Sakyo commented one time on how the poet and Azuma would do crazy things when drunk. Unfortunately, that commentary still held true even up to this day. Hisoka still found that aspect exasperating even with the fact that he was in a relationship with those two for like… a year now? The sleepyhead couldn’t recall the exact time, but what mattered was the fact that life was a bit better with those two around.

“You are seriously noisy,” Hisoka commented as he sucked on Homare’s neck after leaving a kiss there. The poet was stark naked while the other two were reduced to just wearing pants… One thing was for sure, it may end up being a long night. Good thing the three were invited to stay at the resort as thanks for Hisoka working well in his short-term part-time job there.

“But you won’t deny that he’s this cute when drunk,” Azuma joined in, the stomach being the target for the kisses and marks. Best to leave behind such reminders at places that can be easily concealed under the clothes.

“... I won’t say that outright.”

“Mmmm… Your fingers there are… Ah! Stoking the fire and I will end up being ablaze,” Homare’s speech was slightly slurred thanks to the liquor, lost in ecstasy. Hisoka’s lubed fingers brushed inside the twitching butthole as the poet moaned, leading to the sleepyhead silencing him with an ardent liplock.

Meanwhile, Azuma’s kisses trailed lower, leading to him reaching the lower V of Homare’s hips. It was when the platinum-haired male grasped the twitching erection and kissed the tip that the recipient choked. The cool tongue licking the heated skin sent his senses into overdrive.

“The cold embrace of ice against the heat… Oh, how marvelous,” Homare’s glazed ruby eyes gazed at the scene below him. God, now he even felt more aroused than before. Once both Azuma and Hisoka noticed the hidden pleading, a sign to dig in further, they let go, and Homare turned around. Hisoka was the first to enter him, pants hanging down, leading to an asphyxiated scream. 

Thankfully, Azuma swallowed the moan with a kiss, grasping both his shoulders to anchor him in place. Hisoka’s grunts were raspy as he clutched Homare’s hips, thrusting even deeper. The erection piercing into the tight heat led to more moans, warbled by the tongues dancing in the mouths. Later, Azuma let go, undoing his own pants so that Homare would suck his length. After all, pleasuring the one in between with both ways could be fun, too.

“Mmmm… Close to reaching the zenith,” Homare moaned, letting go and giving Azuma’s length moderate strokes. His own hand reached down to pleasure himself, giving himself some form of relief. 

“Ah, then feel free to come. I am sure that you will be cute releasing it all over your face,” Azuma teased. 

“And make sure you can still walk, Arisu. Don’t blame us if you end up being wobbly,” Hisoka murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Homare’s back before leaving a mark there as well. It didn’t take long for the three to release; ropes of semen streaked down the poet’s face and mouth and they ended up at the bedsheets and inside the twitching hole as well. All three of them were basked in the languid afterglow of such a moment, so they ended up lying down on the bed together.

“Mmmm… How sublime for me to be sandwiched between you two. Like me being the delicious fillings to the bread…” Homare’s speech was still slurred. Hisoka grumbled, poking him on the cheek.

“Still noisy. But later, it may be your turn to please him, correct?” the sleepyhead’s emerald eye was fixed onto those golden orbs.

Azuma wiped off Homare’s face with a clean towel, “To make sure that he’s the happiest guy, yes, but for now, we should let him sleep for a bit. Then we can both kiss each other and him to resume our trysts for the night.”

“... I may have to pass. I am once again sleepy,” Hisoka yawned. That reply led to a teasing chuckle from Azuma himself.

“Brutal, but tomorrow morning can work. We still have a few days here.”

One thing was for sure; Homare was just irresistible the way he was and they both have varying levels of desire to plant their lips on him, whether it would be Valentine’s Day or not. That may be one way to show whom he belonged to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, folks! Hope you all enjoy the feast. ^^
> 
> Here's my Twitter for more crazy shenanigans: @divergent_idol


End file.
